Beyond Minds
by Gadis Peternakan
Summary: Eren tak pernah menyangka, akhirnya ia bisa mengetahui benar apa perasaan tulus Rivaille padanya. Namun ia lebih tak menyangka lagi bahwa semua itu datang dengan pengorbanan; di mana itulah saat terakhir mereka berbagi dunia yang sama. For #SacchiMainYuk challenge.


**Fandom**: Shingeki no Kyojin

**Author**: Gadis Peternakan (kolaborasi antara Mochiyo-sama dan Shana Nakazawa)

**Jumlah kata**: 3.541 kata

**Summary**: Eren tak pernah menyangka, akhirnya ia bisa mengetahui benar apa perasaan tulus Rivaille padanya. Namun ia lebih tak menyangka lagi bahwa semua itu datang dengan pengorbanan; di mana itulah saat terakhir mereka berbagi dunia yang sama.

**Genre**: Romance/Angst/Tragedy/Sci-fi/Adventure

**Warning**: (possibly) OOC. BL. AU. Angst. Charadeath. **Diadaptasi** dari film _**Pacific Rim**_, kemungkinan bisa menjadi _**spoiler**_.

**Disclaimer**: Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime. Pacific Rim © Guillermo del Toro (sutradara) & Travis Beacham (penulis naskah). Cover © Sine-eang [Facebook]. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya berdasarkan tujuan kepuasan pribadi.

.

.

.

**Beyond Minds**

* * *

Semua bermulai pada tahun 2015. Saat itu, Bumi merupakan tempat yang damai. Akan tetapi pada suatu sore, sekiranya dewi fortuna menganggap mungkin _lucu_ jika ia mengusili manusia sesekali.

Karenanya muncullah sebuah anomali di Samudera Pasifik. Di dasar samudera terluas di Bumi itu, di sebuah celah antara dua lempeng tektonik, muncullah sebuah pintu antar dimensi yang dinamakan _The Breach_. Pintu itu, yang dikelilingi api, membentuk terowongan yang mengarah pada dimensi dimana para monster, mimpi terburuk umat manusia, hidup.

Monster-monster itu dinamakan Kaiju. Dalam bahasa Jepang, artinya adalah makhluk besar. Ini tidak main-main, karena Kaiju memang besar sekali. Kaiju pertama muncul dan memorak-porandakan kota Tokyo. Dibutuhkan banyak jumlah unit tank, jet tempur, helikopter, bom dan misil untuk mengalahkan Kaiju itu. Setelahnya manusia menganggap itu sejarah, dan sisa-sisa serangan Kaiju dianggap sebagai teman sehari-hari.

Namun perdamaian tidak bertahan abadi. Beberapa tahun kemudian, seekor Kaiju lain muncul. Kali ini lebih besar, dan menyerang di New York. Sekali lagi, manusia berhasil mengalahkannya. Akan tetapi, dunia mulai menyadari ancaman yang ditimbulkan kemunculan Kaiju ini. Dengan berhasil ditemukannya penyebab Kaiju muncul, semua pemimpin negara di seluruh negara di dunia memutuskan untuk bekerja sama dalam satu proyek. Mereka mengesampingkan ego dan kerahasiaan demi terwujudnya perdamaian sekali lagi.

Dari situlah program _**Jaeger**_ lahir. Para ilmuwan, penemu dan pakar dari seluruh dunia mencurahkan seluruh ilmu mereka untuk bersama membangun senjata yang bisa mengalahkan Kaiju.

"_To fight monsters, we create monsters of our own."_

Dengan menanamkan moto itu dalam pikiran, akhirnya lahirlah robot-robot Jaeger. Tetapi robot-robot itu belum sempurna. Masih dibutuhkan manusia untuk mengendalikannya. Karena itu para ilmuwan melakukan serangkaian tes demi keberhasilan program tersebut.

Semuanya tidak berjalan mulus. Sistem pemakaian satu pilot gagal. Otak manusia terlalu terbebani hanya dengan mengendalikan satu Jaeger, dan bisa berakibat fatal—kematian—jika nekat dilanjutkan.

Muncullah inovasi baru; pengendalian dua pilot. Ini berhasil, walaupun dibutuhkan syarat mutlak. Kedua pilot harus menjalani penyatuan pikiran, _mindmeld_, yang sangat kompleks dan mustahil dilaksanakan jika kedua pilot tidak memiliki ikatan yang teramat kuat.

Sekarang, tahun 2022, telah beroperasi lebih dari tiga puluh robot Jaeger di seluruh dunia. Lingkup kerja mereka tersebar di seluruh belahan Bumi, memastikan mereka siap melawan Kaiju.

Perwakilan Amerika Serikat adalah dua orang pemuda. Eren Jaeger dan Rivaille, sepasang sejoli yang sangat serasi. Pernyataan ini bukan tanpa alasan ataupun bukti konkret. Pasalnya, kedua pemuda yang terpaut usia lima tahun ini adalah pilot Jaeger. Kemampuan mereka untuk melakukan penyatuan pikiran dianggap sebagai kategori keajaiban, terbaik di dunia. Ikatan di antara mereka begitu kuat, yang menjadikan Jaeger yang mereka piloti, Gipsy Danger, adalah Jaeger andalan.

Jika ditanya bagaimana bisa penyatuan pikiran mereka bisa sebegitu sukses, keduanya hanya akan menjawab karena ikatan kuat mereka. Jika ditanya bagaimana ikatan mereka bisa sekuat itu, mereka hanya akan menjawab tak tahu. Mereka hanya melaksanakannya, itu saja. Mungkin karena mereka telah mengalami banyak suka duka bersama. Lagipula mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

Tidak usah kaget. Eren dan Rivaille sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih selama empat tahun. Bahkan, jika tak ada aral melintang, satu bulan lagi mereka akan menikah. Segalanya telah dipersiapkan dengan baik. Eren sendiri sudah sangat gugup sejak sekarang.

Jadi, mengapa ikatan di antara mereka bisa begitu kuat, mungkin jawabannya karena cinta. Klise? Mungkin. Tetapi itu adalah jawaban yang sejujur-jujurnya. Semalu-malu apapun Eren atau se-_tsundere_ apapun Rivaille, mereka takkan ragu mengakui bahwa mereka mencintai satu sama lain.

Awal dan akhir dari semuanya adalah Alaska, di sebuah Minggu malam yang dingin. Eren dan Rivaille yang tidur satu ruangan di bungker pangkalan Jaeger terbangun pada dini hari yang hampir beku. Alarm berdering nyaring, menandakan Kaiju telah datang untuk menyerang.

Eren menjadi yang pertama melompat dari tempat tidur. Ia terlihat sangat bersemangat. Ia memang cukup hiperaktif, setidaknya dibandingkan dengan kekasihnya. Mungkin karena pengaruh usia, jelas Eren lebih kekanak-kanakan dan Rivaille lebih dewasa.

"Ayo, _Heichou_!" Ah, untuk suatu alasan tertentu, Eren terkadang suka memanggil Rivaille dengan sebutan "Heichou". "Ada Kaiju, cepat bangun!"

Rivaille, yang terbangun karena Eren tiba-tiba meloncat keluar dari dekapannya, mengucek-ucek matanya. Kantuk masih membelitnya erat. Ia tidak pernah suka dibangunkan saat tidurnya sedang nyenyak-nyenyaknya. "Jam berapa ini?" tanyanya dengan suara agak parau.

"Dua," jawab Eren yang tengah bersiap berganti pakaian, bibirnya mengulas sebuah senyum lebar.

Rivaille merutuk dalam hati sebelum bangkit dan berjalan menuju lemari, mengambil kaus seadanya dan memakainya. Ia, sebagai seorang _clean freak_, memastikan dirinya sesempurna yang ia bisa sebelum melangkah keluar.

Sebelum pergi, seperti biasa, Rivaille akan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Eren dan menariknya dalam sebuah dekapan hangat, lalu memberikan kecupan selamat pagi yang singkat namun manis di bibir. Wajah Eren langsung memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Hei_—_Rivaille?"

"Jalanmu agak pincang. Apa aku terlalu bersemangat tadi malam, hm?"

Sebuah celana panjang melayang ke arah Rivaille. Sementara bibir Rivaille membentuk seringai tipis. Ah, ia terlalu suka menggoda kekasihnya itu.

* * *

"Pagi, _Sir _Rivaille, Eren." Sebuah sapaan menyambut di ruang kendali. Armin Arlert, sang pengendali mekanisme Jaeger muda tersenyum pada mereka.

"Pagi, Armin," sapa Eren sambil balas tersenyum. Ia merupakan teman dekat Armin sejak dahulu, jadi wajar jika mereka terlihat sangat akrab.

"Eren, kau ada masalah dengan _Sir _Rivaille?" tanya Armin _kepo_.

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau terlihat … bagaimana ya, kusut."

"Pe-perasaanmu saja kali, hahaha," jawab Eren setengah tertawa. Seketika otaknya kembali mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Oh, Eren masih geram rupanya.

Armin memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Ia segera berbalik dan berjalan menuju stasiunnya, mengoperasikan beberapa mesin-mesin bermekanisme rumit. Ia memasang _earphone_ dan mengaktifkan sumber utama energi Jaeger Eren dan Rivaille, Gipsy Danger.

Eren dan Rivaille sendiri mengambil _drivesuit_ mereka yang berupa _armor_ yang terlihat berat dan melindungi mereka dari segala sisi. Setelah segalanya siap dan dirasa tak terjadi sekecil apapun anomali, kedua pemuda itu berjalan menuju stasiun kerja mereka: lambung Jaeger.

"Ayo, _Heichou_! Kaiju kelima kita!" seru Eren bersemangat.

Rivaille menatapnya datar sebelum tersenyum kecil. "Sudah lima tahun, ya. Tidak terasa. Kau siap, Eren?" tanyanya.

Eren tertawa kecil, wajahnya seperti bercahaya. "Tentu saja … Rivaille," ujarnya. Senyumnya berubah menjadi seulas senyum hangat.

Rivaille balas tersenyum; ia cukup jarang melakukannya, sehingga hati Eren sangat senang dan tersanjung. Melihat senyuman kekasihnya sebelum berperang adalah salah satu stimulan terbaik.

"_Baiklah, _Sir_ Rivaille, Eren, kita akan memulai _drifting_ sekarang. Seperti biasa, harap tenang dan biarkan semua memorimu mengalir."_

"Sudah siap untuk memasukiku, _Heichou_?"

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir sudah berapa ratus kali aku memasukimu, bocah?" jawab yang lebih dewasa usil.

"_HE-HEICHOU_!_"_

"Drifting, _dimulai!" _Suara Armin bergema dari pengeras suara di dalam Jaeger. Segera setelah Rivaille dan Eren mempersiapkan diri, penyatuan pikiran dimulai. Kenangan keduanya mulai muncul di permukaan, beriak-riak bagai air yang disentuh lembut. Keduanya mungkin tidak berasal dari latar belakang yang sama ataupun menjalani kehidupan yang sama, tetapi keduanya memiliki motivasi yang sama—mengalahkan semua Kaiju—dan itu cukup.

Oh, jangan lupa tambahkan juga cinta di sana.

_Drifting_ usai secepat itu dimulai. Rivaille dan Eren sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan semua itu. Walaupun begitu, mereka menikmati menyelam dalam kenangan belahan jiwanya. Eren melirik ke arah Rivaille. Seperti biasa, Rivaille akan menggenggam tangannya sebelum mereka benar-benar mengoperasikan Gipsy Danger. Pipi Eren merona walaupun ia sudah ratusan kali disentuh kekasihnya.

"_Kita mulai. Kaiju ada di Pasifik, arah tenggara. Kode nama: Knifehead. Tinggi sembilan puluh enam meter, berat dua ribu tujuh ratus ton. Kaiju terbesar hingga saat ini. Selamat beraksi dan semoga sukses."_

Suara Armin bergema sebelum Rivaille dan Eren melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka. Tanpa dikomando, keduanya bergerak dengan gerakan selaras tanpa cacat. Jaeger yang mereka kendarai juga mulai berjalan. Lautan di tepi pantai masih dangkal, sehingga Gipsy Danger dapat menjejak dengan mantap.

Dari ujung horizon, walaupun zulmat menutupi bagai tirai kelam, siluet sesuatu yang datang membawa petaka perlahan muncul, membesar. Dengan hati-hati Rivaille dan Eren melangkah, dalam irama senapas. Saat mereka benar-benar bisa melihat sosok Kaiju itu, barulah kedua pemuda itu memasang kuda-kuda.

Kaiju itu, Knifehead, meraung sekencang-kencangnya. Atmosfer seakan mencekik, lautan ikut mengamuk. Kaki Gipsy Danger terus terhantam-hantam dengan ombak yang bergulung-gulung dengan ganas. Bukan hal yang baik melawan Kaiju dalam badai. Apalagi sejak tadi dada Rivaille terus bergemuruh. Firasatnya tidak enak. Tetapi ia mengabaikannya dan berusaha berkonsentrasi pada pertarungan.

Akan tetapi perasaan itu bergemuruh semakin kuat. Telinganya seakan menjadi tuli, suara-suara di sekitarnya hanya terdengar samar seperti suara kumur. Ada suatu perasaan mendesak di dadanya yang seakan mengatakan …

"_Hei, mungkin saja ini saat terakhirmu, lho. Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan pada Eren?"_

Rivaille menangkis pikiran buruk itu. Apapun itu, baik suara hatinya ataupun bisikan setan, ia tak mau memikirkannya. Ia baik-baik saja. Eren ada di sana, aman di sisinya. Mereka akan mengalahkan Kaiju dan pulang kembali dengan selamat seperti biasa. Lalu mereka akan menikah bulan depan, dan ia akan benar-benar mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk Eren seorang.

"Ada Kaiju terdeteksi, lima ratus meter arah pukul satu Gipsy Danger. Bersiap memulai pertarungan," lapor Rivaille. Tangannya sibuk menekan serangkaian kombinasi tombol-tombol rumit dari hologram di hadapannya, bermaksud menyiagakan senjata Gipsy Danger untuk kejadian tidak terduga.

Kiri, kanan, kiri, kanan—Rivaille dan partnernya pun bergerak dalam tempo yang sama. Gipsy Danger berlari menyongsong ganasnya badai di Samudra Pasifik. Merasa si objek penyerangan tidak menyadari kehadiran mereka, Gipsy Danger pun melompat ke arah punggung Knifehead—kode sang Kaiju, dan mengeluarkan pukulan telak di tempurung kepalanya.

Sontak, si makhluk raksasa kehilangan keseimbangannya, namun tidak jatuh. Knifehead pun mengeluarkan teriakan keras. Bagus, mereka sudah mendapatkan perhatiannya sekarang.

Si Kaiju pun berlari—lumayan cepat untuk monster seukurannya. Ia menyabet-nyabetkan tanduk besar yang berbentuk seperti pisau miliknya, hendak menusuk salah satu lengan Gipsy Danger hingga putus. Namun, Rivaille nampaknya sudah mengantisipasinya. Ia dan Eren (yang satu pikiran dengannya) lalu menunggu hingga Knifehead berada cukup dekat dengan mereka. Ketika dia sudah di depan mata—_DUAK! _Rivaille dan Eren meninju sang Kaiju dengan cukup keras, disusul dengan tendangan di perut bawahnya dengan bantuan dorongan dari roket tambahan.

Serangan Gipsy Danger tidak berakhir begitu saja. Daripada membiarkannya jatuh, Eren malah menggerakkan tangan Jaeger yang dikendalikannya untuk menggenggam kepala Knifehead, mencengkeramnya agar tidak ke mana-mana. Eren lalu memencet sebuah tombol di hologramnya, membuat tangan kiri Gipsy Danger bertransformasi menjadi sebuah _plasmacaster_.

"Rasakan!"

Bersama dengan teriakan Eren, Gipsy Danger pun melepas tembakan plasmanya yang setara dengan puluhan kali kekuatan meriam tank, sehingga membuat sang Kaiju limbung dan akhirnya—setelah diberi ajaran sedikit—jatuh tersungkur. Tenggelam ke dalam Samudra Pasifik.

"Berhasil! Kaiju kelima yang kita bunuh!" pekik Eren senang. Senyum sumringah langsung tertera di wajahnya. Matanya mengkilat seolah melukiskan perasaan bahagianya yang tak terbendung.

"Kado pernikahan yang tidak buruk." Rivaille berujar sambil tersenyum. Ia juga ikut senang melihat Eren yang jika tidak sedang berada di lambung Gipsy Danger bisa melompat-lompat kegirangan bak cacing kepanasan. Rivaille menghela napas, sepertinya tadi ia khawatir berlebihan.

"Armin, Kaiju dengan kode nama Knifehead berhasil dikalahkan. Beritahu para atasan mengenai hal ini!" perintah Rivaille. Tak lama, balasan _"Roger!" _dari Armin terdengar dari seberang komunikator sebelum akhirnya terputus kembali.

"Sudah beres, 'kan? Pulang yuk! Aku jadi ingin cokelat panas." Eren mengeluh. Di ujung mulutnya sudah ada air liur yang menggantung atau istilah kerennya mengiler. Melihat itu, Rivaille jadi ingin tertawa sendiri.

"Aku juga. Masih mengantuk," sambung Rivaille. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada hologram di hadapannya. Masih pukul 4 pagi. Ia masih bisa tidur sekitar 3 sampai 4 jam lagi sebelum waktu sarapan, batinnya.

"Oke!" Eren pun mengangkat kedua tangannya membentuk posisi _banzai_, membuat Rivaille dan juga Gipsy Danger, Jaeger kebanggaannya, mengangkat kedua tangannya juga, "Gipsy Danger, pulang menuju markas dalam tiga, dua, sa—"

Kata-kata Eren terpotong ketika tiba-tiba ada getaran yang besar dari bawah lautan. Sekonyong-konyong Knifehead, Kaiju yang dikira kedua pilot Gipsy Danger telah mati, muncul kembali di depan sang Jaeger. Tak siap untuk menghadapi serangan mendadak ini, Gipsy Danger pun terhempas karena kibasan ekor Knifehead. Beruntung Gipsy Danger dilengkapi oleh _pulse launcher_ yang terpasang di titik-titik strategis, sehingga mereka bisa menggunakannya agar tidak terpental terlalu jauh.

"Sial! Kenapa dia masih hidup!?" seru Eren keheranan. Napasnya agak terengah-engah akibat tadi.

"Kita terlalu lengah." Rivaille bergumam sambil mendecih. "Harusnya kita memastikan kematiannya terlebih dahulu. Ck, apa boleh buat. Bersiaplah Eren."

Rivaille dan Eren pun mulai melancarkan serangan balasan. Sesekali Rivaille mengarahkan _plasmacaster_-nya untuk meluncurkan beberapa tembakan, yang kerap kali meleset dari titik vital si Kaiju. Knifehead pun berteriak; marah. Ia berlari menuju Gipsy Danger, namun Gipsy Danger berhasil menghindar pada waktu yang tepat. Dan ketika Gipsy Danger merasa itu adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menghajarnya—

—Kepala pisau Knifehead merobek lengan kiri Gipsy Danger, membuat salah satu Jaeger terkuat itu kehilangan sebelah tangannya.

"AGH!" Eren menjerit kesakitan. Lengan kirinya mati rasa. Sakitnya tak tertahankan. Di sebelah, Rivaille juga merasakan hal yang sama—lagipula mereka berdua terhubung melalui _drifting. _Eren mencoba untuk kembali berkonsentrasi pada pertarungan, namun rasa sakit yang teramat sangat ini seakan-akan mengacaukan logikanya; bahkan teriakan Rivaille yang menyuruhnya agar tenang pun tak ia dengar.

"Eren! Kuatkan dirimu! Sial!" Rivaille pun menggerakkan tangan kanan Gipsy Danger, berusaha mengusir Knifehead yang sekarang sedang mencoba untuk melepas kepala Gipsy Danger. Tetapi sayang, usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil secuil pun.

Perlahan namun pasti, Rivaille dapat merasakan kekuatan Jaegernya melemah. Hanya satu penyebab yang bisa ia pikirkan dari ini, ketidakstabilan mental keduanya, baik Eren maupun Rivaille. Inilah konsekuensi dari melakukan penyatuan pikiran. Satu kacau, keduanya kacau. Kekuatan Jaeger-nya menjadi sangat lemah dan jika tidak beruntung … kedua pilot bisa tewas.

Inikah firasat buruk yang dirasakannya?

Tidak, tepis Rivaille. Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan firasat-firasat abstrak itu. Yang harus dia lakukan sekarang hanyalah menenangkan Eren dan membawa Gipsy Danger sejauh-jauhnya sampai bantuan tiba.

"Eren, tatap mataku," pinta Rivaille lembut. Ia harus tenang. "Lawan rasa sakitnya. Aku tahu kau kuat! Kita akan—kita _harus_ bertahan! Bukankah bulan depan kita akan menikah?"

Badan Eren berhenti bergetar. Napasnya sudah tidak memburu lagi. Tak lama kemudian Eren menghadap ke samping dan bertukar pandang dengan Rivaille, seperti mencari rasa aman. Bagus, pikir Rivaille, Eren sudah lebih tenang dibanding tadi.

"Nah, Eren, sekarang kita—"

Tiba-tiba, ada angin berhembus kencang dari arah belakang Rivaille. Mata Rivaille membulat, berbagai skenario terburuk mendadak muncul di kepalanya. Dan benar saja, ternyata bagian di atas lambung Gipsy Danger telah dirobek oleh Knifehead!

"Eren—"

Kata-kata Rivaille tidak selesai; tidak akan pernah lagi. Setelah itu, semuanya mendadak menjadi sunyi. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Yang Rivaille tahu, tiba-tiba ada tangan besar yang melingkupi _drivesuit _miliknya, dan detik berikutnya …

Dia dihempaskan dari lambung Jaeger-nya. Dicabut paksa dari Gipsy Danger-nya. Dipisahkan secara sepihak dari belahan hatinya dalam keadaan masih terhubung sepenuhnya.

"RIVAILLEEEEEEE!"

Saat itu, Eren Jaeger merasa separuh jiwanya telah pergi.

Segalanya seakan terjadi dalam gerak lambat. Dunia seakan berubah abu-abu di mata Eren. Ia hanya dapat menyaksikan dengan tercekat saat kekasihnya dihempaskan oleh Kaiju ke lautan yang ganas, hilang entah ke mana.

"TI-TIDAAAAKKKK!"

Belum sempat Eren berkabung, Kaiju itu—Knifehead, kembali menombak lambung Gipsy Danger dengan kepalanya. Eren dapat merasakan Jeager-nya terhuyung. Ia tidak bisa mengendalikannya. Bagaimana mungkin bisa, jika pikirannya hanya terfokus pada kekasihnya. Tak ada satupun pikiran positif dalam pikirannya. Sekeras apapun ia menyangkal, kenyataannya sudah jelas.

_Rivaille sudah mati._

"UAAAAAGGGHHHH!" Eren berteriak kencang. Ia frustrasi, ia putus asa. Kali ini, tak ada Rivaille di sisinya untuk mendukungnya atau menenangkannya. Tidak ada, takkan pernah ada lagi.

Mata Eren terbakar api emosi. Seseorang pernah mengatakan bahwa potensi manusia akan benar-benar terwujud di saat manusia tersebut dihadapkan dalam situasi genting. Untuk pertama kalinya, Eren mengendalikan sebuah Jeager seorang diri.

Eren menggerakkan tangan kanannya. Berat. Karena berat, gerakannya melambat. Kaiju memanfaatkan ini untuk menyerangnya. Tubrukan keras menghantam lambung Jeager, menggetarkan posisi Eren. Dering alarm yang bertalu-talu seakan menulikan telinga Eren. Lampu tanda level bahaya berwarna merah menjadi latar pertarungan Eren dengan Kaiju. Komunikasi Gipsy Danger dengan markas terputus sepenuhnya. Keadaan sepertinya tidak memihak Eren; ia sudah kehabisan pilihan.

"_Jangan menyerah, Eren."_

Air mata Eren mengalir. Suara Rivaille bergaung di kepalanya bagaikan kaset rusak. Suara itu begitu merdu, begitu lembut, begitu penuh kasih. Ia rindu pada suara itu. Suara itu adalah candunya. Rivaille pergi meninggalkan segala hal yang membuat Eren masih dapat menggantungkan harap pada dunia.

Eren memaksa diri menggerakkan tangan kirinya yang mati rasa. Berat, bahkan lebih berat dari tangan kanannya. Tiba-tiba sengatan rasa sakit menyerangnya bagai serbuan banteng. Eren terus memaksa diri. Adrenalin memompa darah menuju kepalanya. Untuk sementara, yang ia pikirkan adalah bertahan hidup. Sakitnya seakan terlupakan.

Gipsy Danger melancarkan pukulan bertubi-tubi pada Knifehead. Sayangnya, Kaiju itu juga tak mau kalah. Sebagai sesama raksasa dengan kekuatan yang hampir seimbang, kini yang tersisa hanyalah kekuatan determinasi, dan takdir.

"GRUUUOOOO!" Knifehead meraung. Ia menyeruduk Gipsy Danger dan membuat robot itu terdorong beberapa meter.

Eren benar-benar kehabisan pilihan. Sudah tidak ada senjata lagi … kecuali satu! _Plasmacaster_!

Walaupun begitu, menembakkan _plasmacaster_ seorang diri adalah pekerjaan berat. Ia bukanlah prajurit terkuat. Rivaille lebih kuat darinya. Kemungkinan ia berhasil mengalahkan Kaiju tak lebih dari lima persen.

"Mungkin, jika aku menyerah dan mati … aku akan bisa bertemu Rivaille lagi …." Eren melirih dengan putus asa. Ia takkan bisa menang. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah memejamkan mata dan menunggu Kaiju untuk mencabut nyawanya bagai Malaikat Maut.

"_Kau bodoh, bocah!? Jangan mati di sini! Aku takkan pernah memaafkanmu jika kau mati di sini!"_

Bahkan prospek halusinasi ataupun arwah yang berbicara tak lagi menggetarkan jiwa Eren. "Maaf, Rivaille. Aku lelah. Aku tak bisa lagi bertarung, maaf …." Eren bergumam lirih.

"_Eren …."_ Suara itu, suara Rivaille, melembut, seakan mengerti derita yang dirasakan Eren. _"Aku tahu kau lelah. Aku tahu kau muak. Tapi jangan pernah, Eren, jangan pernah berpikir untuk menyerah. Jangan pernah berpikir untuk mati. Kau punya pilihan, Eren; aku tidak. Kau harus hidup. Demi diriku, demi umat manusia. Kau dengar aku? Berjuanglah, Eren …."_

"Rivaille …."

Hati Eren tercabik. Ia tak ingin hidup tanpa Rivaille, tetapi ia juga tak ingin mati jika tak diterima Rivaille. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Aku … akan berjuang! Aku akan bertarung! Aku _harus_ bertarung!"

Eren membuat keputusan final di akhir dengan mengaktifkan _plasmacaster_. Butuh waktu hingga Gipsy Danger dapat menembakkannya, dan Eren harus dapat bertahan selama waktu itu.

Eren menyerang Knifehead dengan bertubi-tubi. Ia mencoba menyerang kepalanya, senjata utama sang Kaiju. Ia mencoba sebisa mungkin menjauhkan kepala tajam seperti pisau Knifehead (sesuai dengan namanya) dari tubuh Jeager-nya agar tak terjadi kerusakan lebih lanjut.

Cahaya terang yang dapat membutakan mata muncul dari tangan kanan Gipsy Danger disertai suara berdesing yang memekakkan telinga. Napas Eren terengah-engah; ia kelelahan, namun siap. Ia menembakkan _plasmacaster_ yang menghantam Knifehead tepat di titik vitalnya. Kaiju itu meraung kesakitan sebelum terhuyung ke belakang dan terjatuh dengan bunyi kecipak air yang besar dan ombak yang bergulung ganas.

Kali ini Eren telah belajar dari pengalaman. Ia memastikan Kaiju itu telah mati sebelum pergi menjauh dari bangkai monster terkutuk itu. Ia menghela napas lelah. Setelah adrenalinnya menurun, kini ia bisa merasakan sensasi rasa sakit yang merayap di tubuhnya; makin lama makin menyakitkan hingga rasanya tak tertahankan.

Selanjutnya, Eren tak ingat apapun. Ia bergerak sesuai insting untuk terus berjalan mencari daratan. Matanya seakan mati, begitu pula pikirannya. Tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah. Hingga akhirnya ia mencapai daratan, dan saat itulah ia menyerah. Gipsy Danger terjatuh dengan suara debum yang menggetarkan tanah.

Eren menggunakan sisa tenaganya untuk mencari jalan keluar. Segalanya tambak buram. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara seseorang, walaupun ia tak bisa menangkap satu katapun.

Eren terjatuh di tanah yang dingin—ah, rupanya ini daratan bersalju. Air matanya mengalir. Knifehead memang sudah kalah, tetapi tetap saja Rivaille takkan kembali. Ia telah pergi, pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Eren tak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpa belahan jiwanya. Apalagi, ia ... mengetahui pikiran terakhir Rivaille sebelum ia mengembuskan napas terakhirnya.

* * *

_Rivaille putus asa. Tangannya terulur, ingin menggapai Eren dan menariknya dalam dekapannya, berbisik bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Tetapi dalam sepersekian detik yang terasa bagaikan miliaran tahun itu, Rivaille tak dapat berbuat apa-apa._

"_RIVAILLEEEEEEE!"_

_Hati Rivaille bagai tercabik-cabik mendengar teriakan pilu putus asa Eren yang memanggilnya. Ingin rasanya ia berkata, "Jangan khawatir, Eren. Aku akan kembali. Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu." Tapi sayangnya, itu semua hanya dapat terjadi dalam mimpi._

_Hati Rivaille sakit. Ia tak ingin dipisahkan dari Eren. Mereka akan menikah bulan depan! Ia sudah melakukan segalanya demi pernikahan itu, demi belahan jiwanya tercinta. Namun takdir berkata lain. Apa … apa ini saat-saat terakhirnya?_

_Rivaille sadar bahwa pikirannya masih terhubung dengan Eren karena _drifting_ belum terputus. Akhirnya, dengan seluruh kekuatannya yang tersisa, ia ingin menyampaikan pesannya pada Eren. Ia ingin menyampaikan seluruh perasaannya yang tulus, tanpa topeng kepalsuan._

* * *

Eren ….

Aku tahu kau mendengarku.

Aku ... aku minta maaf atas segala kesalahan yang kulakukan padamu selama ini. Itu bukan niatku. Aku tak sempurna, dan takkan pernah bisa.

Eren ….

Aku menghargai segala kenangan yang kita buat, yang indah maupun yang tidak. Bertemu denganmu adalah anugerah terindah dalam hidupku, kau tahu?

Hei, bocah, apa kau sudah menangis? Kuharap tidak. Kepergianku bukanlah akhir segalanya. Aku ingin kau terus hidup dan membawa impianku untuk mengalahkan seluruh Kaiju dan membawa dunia pada kedamaian.

Jangan lupa terus rawat Gipsy Danger, kau tahu aku paling tak suka jika dia kotor.

Oh, ya, Eren. Ada sesuatu yang hampir lupa kukatakan.

Aku … minta maaf. Soal pernikahan kita, dan segalanya. Aku sudah berusaha keras. Semuanya sudah siap. Tetapi karena ternyata waktuku sudah habis, jadi, kurasa semuanya terpaksa batal.

Walaupun begitu, Eren, aku …

Aku tetap mencintaimu, selalu, dan selamanya. Pernikahan hanyalah simbol. Walaupun aku tidak berada di sisimu secara fisik, tetapi … aku selalu bersamamu, di hatimu.

_You're the first person I've ever loved, and always be the last._

* * *

Seiring dengan air mata terakhir yang menetes dari kedua manik Eren sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran, akhirnya … ia rela.

Eren merelakan kepergian Rivaille.

"_You too,_ Rivaille,_ are the first and last I've ever loved and will always be_."

* * *

—**End.**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Oke, jadi awalnya si Shana nulis tweet tentang kegalauannya tentang Pacific Rim **_**(**__lebih tepatnya __**15 menit pertama pas opening**__nya__**) **_**terus si Mochiyo alias pilong ngeliat dan BOOM! Akhirnya 2-2nya nge-spazzing bareng sampe tiba-tiba—**

**Shana nemuin gambar SnK cross Pacific Rim di tumblr-nya irisviel-yukinashin. Akhirnya, Yancy!Rivaille dan Raleigh!Eren menyerang otak keduanya.**

**Awalnya, **_**NOOOO FUCKING NO STOP MY HEART WON'T HOLD MUCH LONGER! **_**Karena salah satu author telah lelah oleh feels, EH TAPI TAUNYA DITULIS JUGA HAHAHA DASAR EMANG MASO DUA-DUANYA! /dibacok**

**Akhirnya 'kan bingung mau munculin sampe mana, malah kita udah bahas siapa aja karakternya—**misalnya Chuck!Jean, Newt!Hanji, Tendo!Armin dan Mako!Mikasa (malah Mochiyo sempet mikir Hermann!Levi tapi Yancy!Levi kayaknya lebih oke)**—Tapi karena OTP keduanya sama-sama Becketcest **(dan NewtHermann) **dan keduanya maso akhirnya openingnya aja.**

**I'M SO DONE WHAT KIND OF SHITTY AUTHOR NOTE IS THIS IT'S SO FREAKING LONG!**

**Sekian curhatannya. Review?**

_Oh, ya, kalau Anda merasa Author Note ini alay dan tidak berguna, protes ke kak pilong karena dia yang lagi pengen curhat. HAHAHAHA! /kabur_


End file.
